Untitled AU: Saga 2, WMAT
by Engel2092
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY DBZ CHARACTERS. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Sequel to Untitled AU: Cell's Return. Gohan, Steven, Videl and a few other of the Z Fighters. There will be 16 spots and unfortunately, no preliminaries, the punching machine is just easier. I made the genre the way it was because it's a friendly competition. Read & Review.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well I know I should probably have a 2 week reprieve or something. But Maybe Instead I'll get straight to it and begin the new story. This is the Prologue of "Untitled AU: Saga 2, WMAT". This will take place during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Now if you remember, Gollerro went Super Saiyan 4 last story. If you dont remember, or dont know who Gollerro is. GO READ THE FUCKING STORY. If you do remember, he went out of pure anger, they will not be able to do that again unless out of anger or unless they figure out how to do it. There will be no Majin Buu in any of my stories, sorry but i just dont know how to do it differently.

Onto the Prologue.

* * *

"UGH I just can't believe Gohan could do that!" Videl said as Steven relaxed in his chair watching the TV. "It's like he has no brain! But we all know he is the smartest guy out there! How could he just allow my father to lie to the world like that? I mean really? We're that loudmouth's 'Students'?" Videl continued pacing back and forth behind the chair.

When it went to commercial Steven looked up and laughed. "At least it's better than 'tricksters' besides you can't stay mad at Gohan for long. He is just like Goku, too carefree, too happy, nobody can stay mad at either of them." Steven said as he looked back at the tv and closed his eyes.

Videl just looked down at him and glared. "I don't care, I will stay mad at him!" she exclaimed when Steven opened his eyes and glared back up.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL MAD YOU'RE HORMONE MAD!" Steven yelled at his sister for being stubborn.

Videl just looked confused and for some reason felt like crying instead of yelling back like she normally would. "What do you mean?" she asked as she sank to her knees and began crying.

Steven just kneeled down in front of her and began speaking softly. "Videl, do you remember Prom Night? going home with Gohan, what I said to him?" He said as he touched her shoulder, getting her to look him in the eye.

Suddenly she remembered hearing _"She's in heat, don't worry about not knowing what to do, instinct will takeover." _  
"What did you mean by that?" She asked as she got angry again, getting in his face.

Steven just sat calmly back, "What does it mean when a female dog is in heat? It means when two dogs have sex, it is VERY likely, the female in heat will get pregnant. When you over reacted at the Open House, by going super saiyan I might add, I began searching for you're power level, it was abnormal. I asked Piccolo about it in private, he confirmed that there was already a second life force forming inside you. You're Pregnant Videl." Steven explained beginning to flinch as he felt Videl's power rising in anger.

Suddenly she stood up and began walking to the bathroom. "IF YOU'RE WRONG, I'M BREAKING YOUR GODDAMN ARM!" She yelled down as she looked in the mirror.

"AND IF I'M RIGHT YOU'LL AT LEAST TELL GOHAN." Steven yelled back, sitting back at the TV and turning it on, only to see a special on The World Martial Arts Tournament.

**"Well it's just around the Corner. The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament begins next month on the 15th of April. People from all around the world have been training their whole lives just for an opportunity to even get in. We have several guests today to speak of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Our first guest is the Winner of the 21st WMAT Jackie Chun!" The talk show host said as he greeted the old man.**

At this point Videl came down stairs at the speed of light. "I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!" She squealed as she hugged her brother. "I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE SO I HAVE TO GO CALL ERASA!" She exclaimed as she ran upstairs. Steven just chuckled 'Yep, Erasa would easily get the news out faster than ZTV could.' He thought as he turned his attention back to the TV.

**"...And that is the time I beat Son Goku in the Tournament. It was one of the toughest matches of my life, but it was well worth it. I wish I could do it all over again." Master Roshi in a wig said as he sipped on his tea. "Well that was very informative, especially that part about the light tricks. Does that mean that those tricksters at the Cell games were not tricksters at all, but the students of Master Roshi?" The interviewer asked giddily. "Yes most of them were his students, some of them were family or friends of his students, all that matters is that those 'tricks' as you call them are very real." Roshi responded. "Well that's all the time we have for you Mr. Chun, you may go and thank you for coming on the show."**

Steven just flipped of the TV. 'One month until the WMAT. That means only 709 hours to train, there isn't enough time!' Steven thought as he ran to the door before his stomach growled. "But first Lunch!" He laughed out as he headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly Videl came into the kitchen, "DID YOU SAY FOOD? I'M STARVING FOR SOME FISH AND PEANUT BUTTER!" She said quickly surprising Steven.

"Yes, I did say Lunch... but i dont have any peanut butter." Steven said calmly only to receive a glare, in a second Videl had her hand at his neck and squeezing hard. "THEN GO GET SOME, OR TAKE ME HOME!" She yelled right in his ear as she let go of him coughing up as he caught his breath.

"Alright, I'll take you home to Gohan, he can deal with his pregnant mate." He said as he grabbed her hand and teleported both of them to The 439 area. 'Good luck Gohan, I have my own pregnant mate to deal with, surprised she slept through Videl's yelling and squealing.' He thought as he dropped her off and went home.

When he returned home, he returned to his own moody pregnant mate. "LISTEN BUD, I'M 8 MONTHS PREGNANT, WHICH MEANS I CANT DO ANYTHING, I SHOULDN'T BE ON MY FEET, BUT I WAKE UP HUNGRY AND SCREAM YOUR NAME 12 TIMES BEFORE COMING OUT AND LOOKING FOR YOU. NOW WHAT DOES THAT SAY?" Reynita screamed at him as he cowered in a corner.

"I was gone for exactly one second?" he asked hoping he was right, but knowing he was wrong. "NO YOU IDIOT, IT MEANS YOU'RE UNRELIABLE AND YOUR ANSWER SAYS YOUR A SARCASTIC ASSHOLE!" She screamed angrily.

Steven just stood up and picked her up. "You're right sweetie, I'm going to take you back to bed, give you a foot massage, then bring you whatever you want to eat. Is that Alright?" He asked as he teleported to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

After he was done, she was calm and they were both hungry. He made them a huge dinner and they both went to "bed".

* * *

Well that's the end of the prologue. Chapter 1 will take place a month after this one at the beginning. No action, just signing up and punching machine, and drawing for the 16 spots. Read And Review.


	2. Arriving, Punching, Lot Drawing

A/N: I'm not the best writer but apparently I didn't make it clear to some people. Gohan and Videl's relationship isn't a secret, Videl is just pissed at the beginning for a different reason, read the damn first story before continuing this one. Videl is pregnant with Gohan's baby, she finds out herself, only Steven, her brother, by the way for those who won't read the first story, and Piccolo know, until Videl finds out and goes and calls the loudmouth a.k.a Erasa. Steven, Videl are both Saiyans, again for those who wont read the first story. Also, in the first story, they graduated high school.

Now that all that is cleared up I HOPE! onto the next Chapter.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Maizu, Gohan, Videl, Steven, Reynita, Goten and Trunks all touched down on Papaya Island, now that Mr. Satan claimed that those "tricks" were in fact of his own teaching, it didn't seem as odd anymore. "So baby sis, you seem to be showing, will you still be fighting in the tournament?" Steven asked as they all started walking towards the registration table.

She looked down at her pregnant stomach, "No way, and fight against several Super Saiyans, I'm not going to endanger my little baby." She said rubbing it as Gohan put his arm on her shoulder and smiled.

Maizu just smiled at his daughter and son-in-law, 'I havent seen Videl this tame since I arrived on Earth. It's good to see.' he thought as they reached the table.

The attendant at the table just looked up and smiled. "I see 8 more for the Tournament. Just sign up here." he said as he handed the clipboard and pen to Steven, who looked confused because he was standing behind Goten and Trunks.

"Ummmm, I'm entering too, but why'd you pass up the kids?" he asked curiously before handing the kids the clipboard.

The attendee quickly took the clipboard from Trunks, "Kids are not allowed in the tournament anymore, they can only be spectators, and the reason is because we dissolved the Junior division and don't want any kids getting hurt." he said pushing it back into Steven's hands, but pissed Trunks off at the same time.

Steven just smirked, "How about a little bet then, If you can keep the sign up sheet away from the kids long enough for them to not sign their names, they wont enter. Deal?" he asked knowing that they could just fly up as soon as they got it.

The attendant just nodded his head and lifted the clipboard above his head. "Just try you whipper-" He was cut off by Trunks' fist to his stomach. Trunks then grabbed the clipboard and everyone signed up after that.

As they were walking away, Steven knelt down and whispered to the attendant still in pain, "_Never try and stop a Briefs from getting what they want." _

Videl and Reynita both shouted from the table that theyd see their fights and that they were going to go find some seats.

-At the preliminary stage-

A Blonde man with pure black sunglasses and a microphone looked over at the entrance after he heard 8 new entrees arrived. When he looked over he saw some familiar faces. "GOKU! HEY, it's been a long time." He said as he walked over to them.

"Hey,... I'm sorry I never caught you're real name." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed in Classic Son Pose(A/N: Whenever I say CSP it will mean Classic Son Pose, and it's where he rubs the back of his neck.)

"No worries, I'm the recognized face of the World Martial Arts Tournament, but nobody knows my real name. It's Matthew by the way. Anyway am I glad to see you two here, last tournament was so boring, but now with you and your group here, I just know It'll be great." He said as he laughed and noticed the 2 kids among them. "Hey Goku, kids can't fight in the tournament anymore, they'll have to go." He said pointing at the two kids, much to Trunks' annoyance.

Gohan just laughed, "Go ask the registration attendant what happened when he said they can't fight." he said still laughing.

Everyone laughed with Gohan, even Matthew. "Well if it's ok with him, then it's fine by me, hope to see a super show." Matthew said walking away.

"Hey you guys are here." A voice from nearby said. Everybody turned to see Krillin walking over, hair shorter than it was a few months ago. "Well baldy is bald again." Vegeta said snickering only to receive a glare from Krillin. "It's called a buzz cut and it's so nobody grabs it you overgrown ape." Krillin said forgetting who he was talking to for a second.

Vegeta's eye twitched in anger. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, pushing his way to meet Krillin up close.

Krillin freaked out and was too afraid to move. "I- uh, I called you handsome, and strong and- and- and merciful" Krillin said cowering behind his hands, despite the fact he was a chihuahua in front of a bear.

Vegeta just walked back to where he was standing, "You better hope you don't fight me in the first round, or you will be unable to move or eat for the rest of your life, you pitiful human." he said as he sat down.

"EVERYBODY GATHER ROUND!" Matthew exclaimed getting everyone on their feet and gathered around 8 strange looking machines.

"Behind me are the punching machines, they test your punching strength. The Highest 16 will be in the finals. Can we form 8 lines? you can move from line-to-line as you please." Matthew asked as Goku and friends looked on curiously.

"Punching Machines? that's a new one." Maizu said, having some previous knowledge of the tournaments, surprising everyone.

"Maizu! you knew of the tournaments before this one?" Goku asked looking over at him.

Maizu just smiled, "When I heard a boy with the tail of a monkey was competing, I had to see it for myself. I have lived here before these past few months. I saw the 22nd and 23rd WMATs, but the 21st I was still with Vegeta." he explained as he watched Mr. Satan walk out to the stage.

"To show how the machine works, our hero, Mr. Satan, will take the first punch. Mr. Satan, would you kindly?" Matthew said as he stepped aside.

Mr. Satan looked around and saw his technical son-in-law, 'Great! now I know I'm going to lose. But still should probably put on a good show!' He thought as he sent a strong Right hook straight into the machine.

"137! pretty hard to beat if you ask me!" Matthew once again exclaimed.

-After some time-

Gohan stepped up, as did Steven. They punched perfectly in sync but lightly to not destroy the machine. "207!"

Goku then stepped up himself and punched the machine lightly as well. "195!"

Krillin. "190!"

Piccolo and Maizu. "200!"

Goten. "700!"

"Goten, you idiot, you didnt pull back enough!" Trunks said, as he punched a 870.

"Neither did you, you got higher than me you dummyhead!" Goten responded as he was pushed aside by Vegeta.

"OUT OF MY WAY FOOLS! Let me show you how a true Saiyan punches." He said as he walked up.

He punched and his machine, along with the 4 closest machines all blew up.

"Well looks like you only have 3 machines left." he said, walking away arms crossed and smirking.

After everyone went through, at a slower pace now, the 16 were chosen.

"Alright, everyone that isn't a qualifier, please leave! We only have enough spots for 16 so please try again next tournament." The announcer said as everyone that stayed after the destruction of 5 punching machines had now left.

"Alright, before we draw lots, allow me to explain the rules of the tournament. You lose if you fall out of the ring, if give up, if I count to 10, or if you, for obvious and unfortunate reasons, die. You will be disqualified If you kill your opponent, and you have 30 minutes to fight and if you do not complete your fight in the allotted time, it will be left up to the judges." Matthew explained as quickly as possible before he began calling names to come draw lots.

(A/N: Bringing people in from the past!)

Mr. Satan walked up to draw first. "I got number 6." he said before walking back to the other fighters.

"Pigero?" A Young, tall, thin man walked up to the box. "I got number 3." He said as he walked back.

"Pigero? where have I heard that before?" Gohan asked himself as he watched the young man.

"Son Goku?" Goku walked up and drew his number. "I got 16." he said and walked back

"Piccolo?" Piccolo walked up. "I got 8."

"Mr. Lao?" An old man with a gray mustache walked up. "Aren't you a bit old?" Matthew asked. "Nonsense, I'm as spry as the day I started fighting. . . I got 7." he said and walked back to where he was, only to pass Gohan on the way. "Gohan, it's been awhile." He said as he shook his hand.

"Hey Mr. Lao, Sorry I haven't visited much, been busy studying and fighting." Gohan responded. As those 2 caught up the announcer continued.

"Konkichi?" A green fox walked up and picked up a lot. "I got 9." he said and walked up to Goku. "Hey brother. It's been a long time!"

"Steven?" Steven walked up and grabbed the number 11 and walked back and began meditating.

"Jeff Theo?" A short, black-haired teen walked up and grabbed the number 12 and walked over to Steven and just sat across from him and glared.

"Vegeta?" the prince got up and walked past Goku and the oaf, angry that he doesn't get to fight his rival in the first bout. "I got 1." he said and walked back and sat and began meditating, in hopes of controlling his Super Saiyan 3 form longer.

"Krillin?" Krillin began walking over chanting a motto. "Dont be 2. Dont be 2. Dont be 2." he picked up his lot. "What did I do to deserve this?" He said as he showed the number 2 to Matthew.

"Sharpener?" A Muscular blonde haired teen walked over and grabbed a number. "Number 12! oh yeah, who am I fighting!?" He asked, looking at the board to see he was fighting the green fox.

"Gohan?" Gohan walked over and drew number 4 and walked up to Pigero. "I'm sorry, but have we met? Your name sounds familiar." Gohan said looking at the man closely. Before he could come to any realization another name was called.

"Clay" a medium built, black haired teen walked over and grabbed the number 5. He joined JeffTheo's glare against Steven, who just ignored it, or didn't notice it.

Everyone else was drew their lots. The fights were set and the first round would go down like so.

1. Vegeta2. Krillin

3. Pigero  
4. Gohan

5. Clay6. Mr. Satan

7. Mr. Lao  
8. Piccolo

9. Konkichi10. Sharpener

11. Steven  
12. Jeff Theo

13. Trunks  
14. Goten

15. Maizu  
16. Goku

* * *

Alright, that is the first chapter. The reason all that got done in one chapter is because No cliffhangers intended until the championship round. Each chapter will be one fight, and there are a total of 15 fights. So that's 15 chapters, but the championship fight will be 2 chapters so that's 16 chapters. Plus an epilogue.

I brought people in from a few people's past. Steven's, Gohan's and Goku's. Anyone from Vegeta's past, is dead. Mr. Satan doesn't have much of a past. Steven made some enemies in Wila and at school. If you don't know about Wila... READ STORY ONE!

Pigero was the leader of the orphans that Gohan ran across when he trained for the Saiyan's arrival with Piccolo.  
Mr. Lao was an old martial artist that Gohan ran across during the 10 days before the Cell Games.  
Sharpener, we all know.

Konkichi is a pickpocket that Goku met on his way to Papaya Island for the 22nd WMAT.

Clay and Jeff. Well haven't thought of their backstory yet. But working on it. Steven knows who they are, but doesn't feel like talking to them or catching up, why? We'll just have to find out.

Read and review please.

Next Chapter. Vegeta Vs. Krillin.


	3. Vegeta VS Krillin

A/N: Well like i said last chapter each fight will be one chapter except the last fight, I already have a plan for the last fight, so that's why It's 2 chapters, maybe longer. Fight here is fight one. Vegeta VS. Krillin.

* * *

-Up in the stands-

"Chi-chi, Bulma, there you are." Videl greeted from her seat not feeling like standing.

Chi-chi and Bulma just sat down indignantly. "Well those MEN of ours didnt bother to bring us with them, unbelievable of them." Bulma said crossing her arms and sitting down next to Videl and Reynita.

Reynita just smiled "Well maybe this little guy can cheer you up." she said as she handed a black haired little baby to Bulma. "His name is Charlie."

Bulma just grabbed him up and squealed like a schoolgirl. "OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE, HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIS DADDY." Bulma and Chi-chi fawned over them.

Suddenly Chi-chi turned to Videl. "When will I be expecting Grandchildren?" she said a bit angrily, to the wrong pregnant Saiyan.

Videl stood up and screamed. "6 GODDAMN MONTHS FROM NOW YOU OLD OBSESSIVE BAG! I'M 3 MONTHS PREGNANT!" She said... before realizing who she was talking to, she suddenly cowered down in her seat. "_Look at baby charlie..." _she whispered running to the fighter's area.

-Fighters Area-

The announcer stood in the middle of the ring. "Well Folks It's that time again! Time to begin the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This one should be a doozy. The first match will be between the frighteningly strong Vegeta and the tournament Veteran Krillin. This is Vegeta's first tournament ever but we have been told that he blew up 5 of the Punch machines by punching just one, this should be a good match on his part, but can his opponent compete. Krillin was in the 21st, 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament but did not attend the 24th, the reason for that is unsure, but he's here today and he's here to fight." The announcer said as he gave the introductions.

Vegeta was reluctant to fight Krillin but he walked out to the ring first. Krillin stayed behind for a second. 'If I go out there Vegeta will kill me. If I forfeit 18'll kill me.' He thought before walking out there. "At least Vegeta will kill me quickly." he said after taking his place, unfortunately Vegeta heard him.

"Oh is that what you think? what did you call me earlier? Oh that's right an oversized ape. I'm going to keep you alive, but you won't be able to move for months, not even those damn beans will save you." Vegeta said glaring as he went Super Saiyan.

Back in the waiting room Videl arrived to see Gohan talking to Mr. Lao. "Hey Gohan, what's up?" Videl asked walking up to him.

Gohan turned around and saw Videl and quickly hugged her. "Hey sweetie, this is Mr. Lao, me and him were just catching up some." He said then turned to Mr. Lao. "Mr. Lao, this is Videl Satan, my Wife." Gohan introduced, Mr. Lao extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you young lady." He said with a kind smile.

Suddenly they all heard the announcer. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

They all ran to the entrance and saw Vegeta flying towards Krillin at full speed. Krillin was frozen in fear, he regained his composure but just tried jumping out of the ring, only to meet Vegeta who teleported in front of him. "OH NO BALDY, YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Vegeta screamed as he threw Krillin across the ring and moving to intercept and kicking him up into the air. He intercepted again and sent Krillin threw the concrete tiles of the tournament stadium.

He landed as Krillin crawled out. "Well you can still move, i guess that means i cant stop. But let's make a deal, if you can move after 30 minutes, or land a good punch. I'll allow you to be able to move." Vegeta said as he picked Krillin up and threw him up into the air and shot a ki blast hitting Krillin dead on.

Krillin's burnt body hit the ground. "Oh dont tell me that weak blast took you out already." Vegeta said, "I see your eyes open, let's see if you can react." he said throwing a punch at Krillin only to have it defended by Krillin's hand. 'Oh damn, why'd I do that?' Krillin thought as Vegeta picked him up again.

"Well good to see you still mobile. Let's fix that, shall we?" Vegeta said as he began pounding Krillin over and over again. Krillin's eyes eventually closed. "C'mon, not ONE good hit?" Vegeta asked. Suddenly Krillin's eyes popped open and hit Vegeta right in the face with full force causing Vegeta to drop Krillin.

Everybody was shocked. "Well it seems that the dominating Vegeta actually got hit. Is Vegeta okay?" The tournament announcer said watching the fight carefully.

Vegeta got back on his feet, angry that Krillin actually got a hit in, "Well Krillin, I'm impressed, not a bad hit, not good, but certainly not bad." He said picking Krillin up and throwing him out of the ring. "Don't ever call me an Ape again, or else I won't stop." He said as he was declared the winner.

Krillin was taken to the infirmary. "Well that was exciting, we'll take about a 20 minute break to replace a few tiles. Sorry for the inconvenience." The announcer said as he walked the the waiting area. "Gohan and Pigero come up front please." The announcer asked.

They walked forward and met up in front of him. "You two will be up next. Gohan, I saw you hanging around Vegeta, so please try not to break my stage." he said then walked back to the stage.

Gohan turned to Pigero. "I swear we've met before. Do I seem familiar?" Gohan asked looking closely at Pigero.

Pigero just smirked, "I've only met one boy named Gohan in my life, that was 13 years ago. If you recognize me, even a little, then you must be him." Pigero said as he extended his hand. "I was the leader of a group of orphans when I was 15. One day a little boy in orange and blue came by and we welcomed him thinking he was an orphan, when we attempted to take him home, almost all of us were caught by the foster care people, Gohan rescued me, but we ran away." Pigero said as Gohan's memory came back to him.

Gohan took on a serious look. "I remember that day, we couldve saved them from being taken away, but you ran, and I followed, because I needed your help." Gohan said seriously looking at his old friend.

Pigero looked down in shame. "They had better lives because we didn't save them." he said.

"THEY COUNTED ON YOU! You let them down. But I'm sure they did, so I forgive you." Gohan exclaimed, "But I'll forgive you once I win the fight." Gohan stated smirking waiting for a retort.

Pigero looked up. "Just because you were training when I met you doesn't mean I havent been training since I got away all those years ago. I intend on giving you a good fight. Lose or Win, I'm going to tire you out for your next opponent, you won't win the tournament." Pigero said smirking in response.

* * *

Yeah this story isn't turning out how I was hoping, but I will continue, and the epilogue will be the end of the whole story I started out in the previous story.

Read and Review.

Next Chapter Gohan VS. Pigero. Pigero will be able to manipulate Ki, why? because I can. deal with it.


	4. Pigero VS Gohan&Sneak Peek

A/N: This isn't turning out the way I hoped for, but I wont abandon a story. Also I have been meaning to mention this. The Tournament Announcer guy, I named him Matthew or Matt as in WMAT. Just saying. Videl is allowed to go where ever she pleases, she's the "champ's" daughter. Videl will stay in the waiting area throughout the tournament. I try and keep the chapters short. But with the amount of interactions, they might get longer.

Here is Pigero VS Gohan. It will be a good fight and here is why, since Pigero abandoned his orphan friends, he travelled the world and trained under everyone he could find. One day during the 7 years of peace he met Yamcha, If you look, Pigero looks similar to Yamcha. . . That's because theyre long lost cousins, Yamcha realizes this, even if Pigero doesn't. Yamcha teaches Pigero how to manipulate ki. But Pigero has more of a drive than Yamcha does and trains every day until the 25th WMAT. He enters with a punching score of 197, held back. Pigero's power is not as high as Gohan in any form higher than his base form. But Pigero is more powerful than Krillin, and pretty close to Gohan if Gohan doesn't transform.

That was a mouthful.

* * *

Matt walked to center stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first fight was a fierce one, with the Brutal Vegeta bested Krillin after 15 minutes of torture. For our next fight. We have the 28 year old Pigero against the Young, 18, almost 19 year old Gohan. Pigero fought in the 24th World Tournament and made it to the Quarter finals despite giving a good show. He is back today to make it farther and test his skill. This is Gohan's first tournament, but he is the son of Former Champ, Son Goku and son in law to the current champ, Mr. SATAN! So he should put up a very good challenge. Let's get our contestants out here folks!" Matt said as the two men walked out side by side.

Pigero just smirked, "You know Gohan, I'm sure i am stronger, I don't know why you would stay." He said bleeding confidence.

Gohan just yawned. "Let's make this interesting for me. No Ki blasts and no flying, hand to hand only." Gohan yawned out as he hopped onto the stage and took place near center stage. He didnt even bother with a stance, while Pigero did.

In the waiting area, Steven was meditating across from two glaring teenagers. "You two should probably go watch this next match, It'll show why you 2 have no chance." Steven said to JeffTheo and Clay.

Clay just hardened his glare. "Gohan will win, we know this, a human couldnt beat a Saiyan like him, or you!" He said just glaring.

JeffTheo stood up. "I'm going to watch, but only because I can't stand looking at you anymore." he said and walked to the entry way.

Videl walked over and sat down by Steven. Steven did not even acknowledge her presence. "Clay, how long are you going to hold a grudge." he said opening his eyes.

-(The Fight Starts here)-

"Wait, Clay? from middle school?" Videl asked curiously. Steven nodded and looked at Clay. "I will hold this grudge until I beat you in a fight. Which will happen in front of hundreds of people today." he said crossing his arms and began a glaring contest with Steven.

"So be it. I have a friend to watch win his match." Steven said as he got up and walked over to the entry way.

"I don't know how you can stand him Videl." Clay said as he got up. Videl stopped him from walking away. "He's my brother, I know how strong he is. You will lose. Just forgive him, whatever he did couldn't be that bad." She said before going to the entrance herself.

-Gohan's fight-

Pigero ran at Gohan and threw the first punch, Gohan just caught the punch without opening his eyes, he sent a hard punch into his stomach. Pigero moved all the ki in his body towards his stomach to cushion the heavy hit. Pigero had to go to his knees but was up in a second and began sending punch after punch at Gohan's head, which Gohan dodged easily.

"Is this it Pigero? If it makes it more fun, fly and throw ki blasts all you want." Gohan said as he kicked Pigero into the air, only to catch himself up there.

"If that is your wish, very well, but don't blame me when you lose." Pigero said as he powered up to his maximum which was on par with Gohan.

"KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEE" Pigero said, powering up and controlling the giant ball of blue light in his hands.

He looked down at Gohan, "Is this what you wanted Gohan!?" he shouted at Gohan, who was unimpressed by the Kamehameha wave.

He looked up and said "That's pretty good, but you'll drain all your energy throwing it, if you miss, which you will, you'll be defenseless. Do you really want to lose so early in the match?" He shouted back noticing the change on Pigero's face.

'Shit, he's right, there is no way this will hit him, he has plenty of time to dodge.' Pigero thought as he retracted the Kamehameha wave. Suddenly he dashed at Gohan with full force and sent punch after punch into his chest. Gohan was caught off guard and was being pushed back.

When he felt his feet on the edge, he used the after image and came out behind Pigero. "That was a good tactic. I wasn't expecting you to charge me. You almost had me out of bounds." Gohan said rubbing his chest.

Pigero stood up straight and turned around. "You're toying with me, you couldve beat me in seconds. Why haven't you?" He asked curiously. Gohan just smiled and laughed. "I wanted to see how good you were. I am impressed, but you could still use work." Gohan responded.

Pigero got an annoyed look on his face. "Work with what?" He asked angrily.

Gohan just shouted and sent a punch at a quarter of his full basic power towards his face. "DOOOOOOOODGE!" Gohan shouted as his face made contact with Pigero's cheek, sending Pigero out of the ring.

"WELL It seems that Gohan will go on to the next round. Gohan and Vegeta both seemed to win with ease, perhaps they'll have an outstanding fight with each other next round. We will have a 5 minute break to review the fight, see if there were any mistakes." Matt said as he walked to the side of the stage.

"Man Gohan, that was a hell of a punch, and your speed was incomprehensible. There was no way I could win, no matter how long I train. You are -" "WORTHLESS SAIYAN SCUM JUST LIKE STEVEN!" Pigero said interrupted by JeffTheo. Videl just looked at him in anger, but Steven looked emotionless.

"What's a saiyan? whatever, all i know is that Gohan is an amazing fighter, and i wouldn't be able to beat him in this lifetime." Pigero said as he walked out of the fighter's area and to the stands.

Gohan just walked over to Videl and dragged her away. "What is that guy's problem?" Gohan asked Videl as they walked away.

Videl just looked up angrily. "JeffTheo and Clay, used to be Steven's best friend's, they were the only people he told of his heritage." she said glaring at JeffTheo.

* * *

Well that's the end. I'm adding an extra chapter. Next is Clay Vs. Mr. Satan, but first JeffTheo and Clay's backstory. They will both be Chapter 4, just simultaneous in 2 parts.

Chapter4, Part 1- BackstoryChapter4, Part 2- Clay VS. Mr. Satan

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter4, Part1 Clay&Jeff's Backstory

A/N: This is the backstory to Clay and JeffTheo. This conversation goes on during the entirety of Clay and Mr. Satan's match. It's between Videl and Gohan, and eventually Steven walks up and gives a bit more in depth, but that goes on, eventually Chi-Chi and Reynita come back to the fighter's area, with Bulma. The reason theyre allowed back there is because Bulma is essentially the most important woman in the world, she can go where ever she wants and bring whoever she wants.

Clay and JeffTheo's Backstory.

* * *

"Alright folks, we are going to bring out the next two competitors, Our first competitor needs NO introduction, he is our Champ, The man who saved us all from Cell, TWICE, and the man who will most likely be the winner of this whole shebang, MISTER SATAAAAAAN! Our other competitor is a very brave young man. He was runner up in the Junior competition last tournament, just behind Videl, and he has been training ever since, he has a good chance, but perhaps not good enough, I present to you Clay Baker." Matt said as he pointed toward the entry way.

Back in the fighter area Gohan and Videl were sitting on a bench facing the doorway. "Steven's former best friends, Clay Baker and Jeff Theo, they were inseparable in Middle School. Steven told them of his heritage, and they stuck by him, they were the smartest kids, but not always the best decision makers. Clay usually tried to be the voice of reason, but got caught up in the 'fun' himself and quickly ignored his own advice. Eventually they started doing stupider more dangerous things, Steven was never in danger, he always ended up fine. One Day Jeff ended up in the hospital, so Steven realized that he may be indestructible, but his friends werent." Videl explained as she looked at Jeff glaring at Steven who was carefully watching the fight.

Steven stood there looking intense. 'He could easily beat Mr. Satan, maybe even Krillin. This could be worse than I imagined.' He thought as he watched Clay dodge punch after punch, but appear not to move at all to the untrained eye.

Gohan's curiosity got to him. "If they used to be such good friend's what happened to them?" he asked seeing Jeff look over at them.

'Great theyre talking about us.' He thought as he looked back and glared at Steven more.

Videl just glared at Jeff. "Steven began teaching them the whole ki thing, and their stunts began to get more dumb, more daredevilly. Steven began to see the danger though, so he stopped teaching them, but they wouldn't allow it, they tried taking him on. First one at a time, then when they healed two at a time. Steven, being a Saiyan was too strong for them. Steven was mad at them, they just wouldn't let up. To make a point, Steven began breaking bones. But that just delayed the fights between them. But the fights stopped when Cell appeared, he killed Clay and Jeff, and our father, Steven ran away, all the way to Wila, he may have been a Super Saiyan, but never strong enough. When Cell's victims were wished back, Jeff and Clay blamed Steven for not training them. Steven tried explaining that he couldn't train them enough, but they wouldn't listen." Videl was almost finished, she remember when her brother told her the story, well most of it.

Steven walked over. "They blamed me for other reasons, we just recently had a fight, I broke their legs, and they couldve moved faster if I didnt. But had they just let me be. If they started just hanging out like normal teenagers, maybe we couldve led more peaceful lives. I turned over a new leaf, not completely, but torturing Sharpener was too much fun." Steven said smirking as Jeff walked over and pushed him.

"You came up with all the ideas in the first place. You put us in danger, then gave us the tools to stay safe. Then when the danger became more serious, you refused to continue training us. We left school because we couldnt stand sitting with the guy who killed us." He yelled getting in his face, as best as he could. He was a good 9 inches short of him.

Steven just stared, unemotionally at him. "You would have died regardless, no training could have prepared you." He said calmly.

"WELL YOU SEEMED TO GET AWAY JUST FINE!" Jeff yelled, spitting all over Steven's face.

Steven just looked down in shame. "Stop yelling at my husband!" Reynita's voice chimed from across the room. Steven looked over and smiled. Then looked back at Jeff. "I'm not proud of what I did, I used your and Clay's death as a way out of there, Not proud, but I had a better chance than you two." Steven said pushing Jeff away and walked over to Reynita and picked up his baby.

Jeff just glared. "Would you do the same to your son and wife?" He said before walking to the entrance to meet Clay when he was done.

Reynita looked up at her mate. "That guy is an ass." she said as she glared at Jeff.

Steven just smiled. "He isn't that bad, he's just mad at me, maybe I could fix that. But aren't only qualifying fighters allowed back here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Normally yes, but when they travel with me, all doors are open." Bulma's voice rang from across the room, next to Vegeta.

"They?" Videl asked frightened.

"That's right sweetie. FIRST OFF, ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING ME AN 'OLD BAG', SECOND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT, AND FINALLY WHY DIDN'T GOHAN TELL ME!" Chichi began and went on like that for awhile.

She calmed down when Goku chimed in, "Does it matter, you're going to have grandkids, just like you've always wanted. Right?" He said with a naive smile. "But she called me-" She started but was interrupted. "So, she's pregnant, it puts her in a mood." Goku said.

"WHAT!?" Clay's voice erupted as he ran over to Steven. "YOU LET US DIE SO THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY!? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOES THAT?!" Clay asked getting in Steven's face just like Jeff did.

But this time Reynita pushed him back and got in his face. "YOU'RE MAKING MY BABY CRY, NOW STEP BACK BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS BACK." She yelled in Clay's face, poking him back. Clay just ignored her and slapped her to the side.

Steven just got angry, "Videl, hold Charlie." he said handing his son to Videl. He walked over to Reynita, "You okay sweetie?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine." she responded getting on her feet and walking over to Videl.

Steven stood up and glared at Clay, sending chills down Piccolo's spine. He walked up and got in his face. "You just made the same mistake Cell did. You touched my mate, you never, ever want to do that. But because Gohan or Goku will be facing you first your safe untill the tournament ends. But once this tournament is over, you're mine." He said before walking back to Reynita.

* * *

There was Chapter 4, Part 1. I couldn't think of anything better than letting his friend's die. Then again, if you had a friend that could help you but instead ran and allowed you to die. You'd be pretty mad too.

Next Chapter. Chapter 4, Part 2. Clay VS Mr. Satan

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter4, Part1 Clay VS MrSatan

A/N: This is the second part to the last chapter. This will be the actual fight. Clay VS Mister Satan. At this point I'm writing faster than anyone could review. Why? Because I dont care. In the end I just want this story out. Next Saga, if I decide to do one, will be 5 years after the Epilogue. That is if I do it. Most Likely will, because I can, i dont know.

Anyway, on with the fight.

* * *

"Alright folks, we are going to bring out the next two competitors, Our first competitor needs NO introduction, he is our Champ, The man who saved us all from Cell, TWICE, and the man who will most likely be the winner of this whole shebang, MISTER SATAAAAAAN! Our other competitor is a very brave young man. He was runner up in the Junior competition last tournament, just behind Videl, and he has been training ever since, he has a good chance, but perhaps not good enough, I present to you Clay Baker." Matt said as he pointed toward the entry way.

Out from the entry way came the large man with the iconic afro and a tall teen with short black hair. "You know kid, you're pretty brave for sticking around, especially knowing you'd be fighting me!" Mr. Satan said as they walked up.

Clay just looked at him from the corner of his eye. "How's your daughter. Oh that's right, not your daughter and you havent seen her in months." He said trying to rile him up.

Mr. Satan looked down. "Big mistake kid, you're gonna pay for that comment." He said glaring at him.

They took their places. "Alright guys, ready? fight!" Matt said as Hercule flung himself at Clay. Sending punch after punch. Clay used his superior speed to dodge without even showing his speed.

"Hey old man, are you even trying to hit me?" Clay said crossing his arms and smirking.

Hercule tried sweeping Clay's legs, but Clay saw this coming and easily jumped over it and kicked Hercule lightly in the face, sending him across the ring but not out. Hercule sat up and wiped his lip. "That was a lucky kick, it won't happen again." He said hopping to his feet.

"It will, which is why I'm going to give you a free hit before it happens again." Clay said as he stood there confidently smirking.

Steven on the side noticed something, 'Hercule is actually raising his ki, he's putting alot in to that punch. Clay doesn't seem to notice. He's gonna be mad.' He thought smirking as Hercule sent the punch straight into Clay's face. Clay was knocked back on his ass a couple feet away. He sat up and glared, "Well that was unexpected." he said to himself as he stood up.

As Clay got on his feet Hercule began sending another barrage of punches at Clay. He was moving at twice his normal speed. 'Woah, he's faster than I expected, this could be trouble, something has happened.' Steven thought as he watched Hercule speed up even more. Eventually he walked back to where Gohan and Videl were.

Clay was still moving faster, dodging in a way that nobody could see him move. "Wow you're better than I expected, i moved about an inch there." Clay said taunting him.

On the side Goku was watching carefully. "Mr. Satan is doing better than expected." Goku said impressed with what was happening in front of him.

"That's because after the Cell games, I trained him a bit he did very well." Maizu said with his arms crossed. "Woah! he survived a Saiyan's training?" Goku asked impressed by the fact.

"Yes, in fact, he wouldve won this match if his opponent were anyone else." Maizu said as he watched Clay just standing there taking the punches.

"So how much is he holding back?" Piccolo asked, watching from behind the sign.

Maizu just smiled, "He's not strong enough to beat Clay, but he wont be knocked out. If either of them want to win, they'll need to push the other out of bounds." Maizu replied watching as Hercule powered up a bit more and began pushing Clay backwards.

"Well kid, i'm surprised you lasted this long. But now it's time to end this." Hercule said as he powered up a punch and sent it right towards his stomach. But missed due to afterimage. "WHA- Where'd he go!?" Hercule asked looking around.

Suddenly from above he heard Clay talk. "Hey old man, sorry to disappoint you, but you are right. It is time to end this!" Clay said as he powered up a ki blast in his hands. "HELLSTOOOOOOORM METEOOOOOOOR" Clay's voice rang out as he shot Maizu's signature attack.

"HELLSTOOOOOOORM METEOOOOOOOR" Hercule's voice erupted as he shot the attack back. Everyone was shocked by Hercule using the attacks he claimed to be tricks. Then they remembered him saying that those "tricksters" were in fact his "students" or so he claimed. Everybody saw this as proof.

Unfortunately Clay had more power sending Hercule's back. Hercule noticed this and decided to cut his losses. He cut off the source and jumped out of the ring.

"I'll hand it to you kid. You really earned the win. Congratulations." Hercule said walking up to a landing Clay and extended his hand. Clay just ignored him and walk back to the waiting area. Hercule just yelled after him. "HEY KID, THERE'S THIS THING CALLED SPORTSMANSHIP!" he exclaimed from center stage.

"Well there it is folks. Mr. Satan has lost to Clay Baker. Clay is the champ until he loses. Mr. Satan do you have anything to say about the fight?" Matt asked as he held the mic up to Mr. Satan.

"As a matter of fact. I have something very important to say. It's concerning the Cell Games. I am very regretful for what I did, and I can only beg forgiveness. For I never beat Cell. I was knocked aside like a fly. The real hero was The Delivery Boy. Also known as Son Gohan. I apologize for my lies, and only beg forgiveness, I don't see any reason to continue lying when I am no longer the Champ. The tricksters at the previous Cell games, who I claimed as my students, were really the heros, and in the recent months, my teachers. That's all i have to say. People of the world please forgive me." Mr. Satan said, then handed the mic back to Matt and walked to the waiting area.

* * *

There is the end of Chapter 4. I felt that since he was no longer Champion, he might as well confess. Next chapter is Piccolo VS. Mr. Lao. Since it's a Super Namekian versus a human, you can only guess who wins. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 5: Mr Lao VS Piccolo

A/N: Alright so been a couple days since I updated, but for good reason. I started a new story, on my opinion of Bardock coming to Earth. It's called "Bardock Comes to Earth"... I'd say it's a bad title, but it's perfect, it perfectly summarizes what the story is about.

Anyway today, Mr. Lao VS Piccolo, Old Man vs. Super Namek. Since it is that I decided, just now, to make this chapter 2 fights. But not the 2 you would expect. 1 is definitely between Mr. Lao and Piccolo, but who is the other fight between?

* * *

Matt once again returned to center stage. "Well that was- that was an interesting turn of events. We will deal with that later. Anyway, we have a lot of fights to get to, this next one is expected to be good. Mr. Lao, an old master VS. Piccolo, a green man who ruined the stage last time he was here. He used the alias Ma Junior but now he is here as himself!" Matt exclaimed as the two walked out.

Mr. Lao looked up at the 7 foot tall green man, worried that he was in over his head. "Don't be worried. I wouldn't hurt Gohan's friend." Piccolo said continually walking forward. Mr. Lao let out a sigh of relief. "...too badly." Piccolo finished as he jumped on to the stage.

Mr. Lao's eyes bulged a bit before laughing and walking up the steps. "Young man, I'm very old, be very careful not to hurt me too much." Mr. Lao said dropping into his stance.

Steven watched carefully from the side with Reynita by his side and Baby Charlie in his arms. "Mr. Lao has a good stance, much to be expected of an old master. But it isn't perfect, especially when going against a Super Namekian." Steven said to baby Charlie as if beginning his training.

Behind Steven and Reynita, Clay walked up to Videl. "You have been hanging around all this Saiyan scum for a long time, how can you stand it?" Clay said, hitting on Videl.

"Are you hitting on me, because I learned something last year." Videl said smirking at his advances.

"And what might that be sexy?" Clay said leaning in getting close.

Videl smiled, noticing Gohan stand up. "Well for one, a saiyan will do anything to protect his mate, like Gohan would for me. Also for another thing, is that I'm Steven's sister, meaning I am part of that 'Saiyan scum'. Also the Prince of Saiyan 'Scum' is walking over here just as Gohan is, so 3 things in total. The third is that you really know how to piss off Saiyans." Videl explained as Vegeta grabbed Clay and Gohan hit him hard in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Steven said walking over, saving Clay from two Saiyans' wraths. "The boy is mine to defeat, I do not care what he said about the Saiyan race. I do not care if he hit on my pregnant sister. He touched my mate, and he will pay for that. If either of you me that, You will pay as well." Steven said staring the other 2 saiyans down.

Gohan let it go and went to watch Piccolo. Vegeta didn't take it as well. "Listen Boy, you may not care, but I do, he insulted your race, your father's race and your friend's race! And all you care about is him hitting the girl?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"He will be dealt with in due time, for all his crimes against the Saiyan Race. But if you deny my fight, then you'll be dealt with, first you will be disqualified and won't be able to fight against Kakarot. Then you'll have your ass kicked by my 19 year old foot!" Steven exclaimed as he scowled.

Vegeta just let Clay go and began staring down Steven. "Fine, have fun with your human, boy." Vegeta said walking back to his position. Bulma began rubbing his back, trying to make him feel better.

Clay looked up. "Thanks Steven, but this changes nothing." He said walking back over to JeffTheo. "Clay, stay away from our group, you don't want to piss off anymore Saiyans." Steven advised walking back to watch Piccolo, who was training Mr. Lao as opposed to fighting him.

Piccolo smirked at the attacking man. "This would work for most opponents. But for me, your back is exposed." Piccolo said speeding around him and hitting him lightly in the back.

Of course not lightly enough, he sent Mr. Lao out of the ring. "Well folks, that was a fast match but Piccolo is the winner this time. Next match is going to be Konkichi VS Sharpener. You'll enjoy it." Matt said as Piccolo walked to the waiting area.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter.


End file.
